character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galeem (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Galeem (キーラ, "Kiira"), the lord of light, is one of the two main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. He attacks the Smash fighters with rays of light that eventually expand to crush the entire universe. The Smash fighters try in vain to overpower, dodge and reflect his assault, getting vaporized in the prosess. The rest of the inhabitants in the universe get their "spirits" stolen by Galeem after being reached by the rays of light. Galeem then recreates the last world in the universe, which is now called World of Light, after that makes an army of soulless puppets from the defeated Smash fighters, traps the spirits inside the bodies and forces them to do his bidding. Ultimately, only Kirby survives the massacre, proceeding then progressively defeating Galeem's army, releasing the spirits and the Smash fighters in the prosess. Above the clouds of the Worlds of Light, Galeem waits for a second confrontation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, possibly 2-A Name: Galeem Origin: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Lord of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Godly Physiology, Flight, Deconstruction, Biological Manipulation & Absorption (Deconstructed and absorbed the internal energy of dozens of Master Hands), Spatial Manipulation (Warped space, creating what appears to be a black hole), Energy Projection, Manipulation, Homing Attack (Shot dozens of rays of light that followed their targets. The rays of light themselves have Resistance to Attack Reflection due to Zelda, Mewtwo and Palutena's reflective moves failing in them), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Caused multiple beings to lose their bodies and become spirits, although this aren't real souls. They are hundreds of spirits separated from their bodies and Galeem can manipulate them), Power Mimicry & Creation (Copied the Smash fighters appearance and powers in empty puppets), Morality Manipulation (Forced the spirits to take control of the bodies he made to do his bidding while they still keep most of the fighting style of the original owners of the bodies), Fire Manipulation & Summoning (Can spit fireballs with enemies to battle inside), Forcefield Creation (Remained in a protective shield that was slowly weakened until it disappeared), Controls dozens of Master Hands, Teleportation, Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his wings in many ways), Duplication (Can divide his core in 3. Able to create duplicates of the Smash fighters in combat to assist him), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, BFR (He and Dharkon sended the Smash fighters to battle all the bosses in the game. Can send them to battle 1 boss if they hit a projectile meant to do that) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe Level (Can control several Master Hands and is immensely superior to them. Was also able to easily destroy multiple Crazy Hands controlled by Dharkon in one hit), possibly Multiverse Level+ (The Smash Bros verse may contain infinite parallel worlds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (489,014,356,725 c. His rays of light covered the galaxy at those speed, keep up with those who could react, dodge and outrun them, although this was done briefly), possibly Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Universe Level, possibly Multiverse Level+ (Can take hits from Dharkon, whom can control several Crazy Hands and is immensely superior to them) Stamina: Very High (Can fight Dharkon for a very long time) Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable NOTE: Credit to Eficiente for lots of informations used here. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 2